The Sinner and the Saint
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: Ask anyone, Arizona was a saint. And Amelia was, well, definitely a sinner. / Amelia/Arizona


**So lately I've been loving Amelia/Arizona fics, and while I love Omelia and Calzona, they would be so cute together I just can't even. Just a little cute oneshot I'd been writing forever and finally decided to finish.**

Amelia sat on the bathroom floor, a little bag clutched tightly in her hands. She cried continually, she just couldn't help it.

The pills stared up at her, mocking her, taunting her. She felt like the worst person in the world, but she was so close to taking them. Forgetting the pain, the sorrow, everything. The release they gave her, an escape. She knew it would break her to take her, but she wanted them so, so bad. She laid down on the floor, tears running down her face.

A knock on the bathroom door caused her to jump slightly. "Amelia, are you in there?" A voice rang out. Amelia sat up, staring at the door. Arizona stood on the other side, and Amelia wanted to yell for her to go away. She looked back down at the pills in her lap. The door opened, and Arizona walked in the bathroom cautiously.

"Oh, Amelia.." Arizona said, looking at the crying neurosurgeon. She knelt down to her, and Amelia tried with all her might to not look up at the crystal eyes. She knew if she looked up at the blonde, she'd melt.

 _Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. DON'T FEEL._ Amelia told herself this over and over. Her therapist told her to say this over and over in her head whenever she wanted a drink, or the pills in her hand. Useless therapist.

Arizona touched Amelia's arm lightly, and Amelia jerked her arm back as if Arizona's touch had caused her to catch fire.

Amelia looked up at the blue eyes, and suddenly she felt as though she were being squeezed very, very tightly. She gasped for her breath, dropping the bag and grasping helplessly at her neck. Arizona wrapped her arms around Amelia, and Amelia calmed down almost immediately. Arizona just sat there, letting Amelia drench her shoulder in tears. She rubbed the woman's back as she wept.

Amelia suddenly realized what she was doing, and where she was. She pulled away and looked at Arizona apologetically. "Sorry," She began, "I didn't mean to do that."

Arizona smiled. "Relax, sweetie. I didn't mind." She wasn't lying; she had had a crush on Amelia since she laid eyes on the beautiful brunette. Amelia blushed.

"Yeah, but I have a tendency to overwhelm people. You know me, Hurricane Amelia. One personal disaster away from a category 5 storm. I leave a path of destruction wherever I go. It's okay, I've gotten used to it. The unrequited loves, the unwanted friendships, drugs and alcohol." Amelia rambled on, until she realized she was rambling, and she blushed and looked down. "Sorry." She murmured.

Arizona lifted Amelia's head and stared into her eyes. "Don't be sorry." Arizona muttered, and Amelia looked down at Arizona's lips. She wished dearly for them to be upon hers.

 _DON'T FEEL_

Arizona looked down into chocolate eyes and melted. She leaned up to kiss Amelia, but Amelia pulled away. Arizona looked a little hurt, and she had to fight back a few tears. Arizona released Amelia, who fell a little and when she realized that Arizona let her go she felt a new wave of tears.

Arizona knew she was being ridiculous, crying over being rejected over a straight woman. It wasn't an unfamiliar situation, at all. But she had grown to really love the neurosurgeon. It hurt to be rejected by her. She silently took the bag of pills and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a broken, now fully sobbing Amelia on the floor.

Arizona stood on the other side of the door, staring at the bag of pills in her hand. There was a small window of paralyzing pain. She wanted Amelia so badly, and she didn't realize it until just then. This window lasted about 10 seconds, and in that 10 seconds, Arizona genuinely considered downing the bag of pills. But, the 10 seconds passed, and she threw the bag of pills across the room. She felt better, and she walked over to the spot where they had landed and picked them up. She washed them down the drain as she heard the door of the bathroom open. Amelia walked to her room silently, and curled into a ball under her comforter.

She knew why she rejected Arizona, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She had a horrible tendency to screw up absolutely everything good in her life. She was Hurricane freaking Amelia, after all. She really didn't want to lose Arizona the way she had lost pretty much everyone else in her life.

She prayed that the night would pass quickly. She needed to talk to Arizona, but not tonight.

The next morning, Amelia woke up and waited by her door. As soon as she heard Arizona's door open, she threw hers open and yanked the blonde into her room.

Arizona was confused, but she didn't care when she felt Amelia's lips on hers. Her brain was flushed of all coherent thoughts and she allowed to Amelia to dominate the kiss. She felt the brunette gently trace her tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entry. Arizona immediately granted it, and their tongues met. Arizona sighed into the kiss, and Amelia wrapped her arms tighter around Arizona's frame. They stood, hugging each other for what felt like hours, until Arizona pulled back for a breath. Their eyes met instantly, and Amelia's face broke into a huge smile.

"You tried to kiss me last night, and I pulled away. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I didn't want you. I've had a crazy crush on you since I first saw you and all I've wanted since then is to kiss you. I'm Hurricane freaking Amelia, I have a horrible habit of screwing everything in my life up and I really didn't want to screw up with you. I can't lose you, Arizona."

Arizona gave a great big dorky smile, and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She looked into the eyes she grew to love, and gently kissed her again. Amelia smiled exactly like Arizona's and laid her head on her chest, listening to the blonde's heartbeat, which easily calmed her. Arizona pressed a kiss to the top of Amelia's head and breathed in the sweet scent of green apple shampoo.

Arizona didn't know what to say so all she could do was mumble what sounded like comforting words.

"You will never lose me, Amelia."

 **Yeah, the ending sucked as usual. Please review anyway!**


End file.
